Dirty champions
by Skovko
Summary: It's the night of Hell In A Cell and Seth and Baron have flown out Ashley to witness Baron's title win. After the show they celebrate in the hotel room. (Part 7 of the Dirty series. Other parts are: Dirty wedding, Dirty party, Dirty girl, Dirty game, Dirty players and Dirty birthday.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 7 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**

Ashley had never been to any live WWE shows before but Seth and Baron had insisted to fly her out for this one. Hell in a cell. Even though they hadn't told her the outcome, she could figure it out. Baron had a championship match, Seth already had gold as he was the RAW tag team champion along with Dean, and since they had insisted on her coming this night, she knew Baron would become the US champion by the time the night was over. His first championship. That he wanted her there to witness it meant something to her.

There were interviews to give and photos to be taken afterwards and he still wasn't done once the show was over. She had made her way out of the arena along with the other thousands of fans and made her way to the hotel. Baron and Seth would join her later. Seth had promised to stay in the arena till Baron was done since he knew the feeling of being high probably would overtake Baron with his first win so he would drive them both back to the hotel.

She sat out on the balcony. It was a funny, old school hotel. The balconies were surrounded with high brickwalls instead of a see-through fence. The walls were so high that they reached to her chest. She wondered what kind of odd architect ever came up with that idea.

She heard the door to the hotel room open and close and shortly after Baron came walking out on the balcony with the title around his waist and a proud look on his face. A look that she knew she had on her face as well. He watched her as she sat on the ground with her back up against the wall. Her black leather skirt was short but her knees were up in front of her, blocking any view. If she would part them just the slightest, he would be able to look straight down between her legs. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to get that view, and moved over to her.

"Congratulations, champ," she said.  
"You wanna touch it?" He smirked.

She reached her hand up and ran her fingers over the title. He looked so good with that thing around his waist. It was a long time coming and he deserved to be champion.

"I'm proud of you," she said.  
"Thanks, Ash," he smiled.  
"Where's Seth?" She asked.  
"He got held up by some fans down in the lobby while I made my escape," he chuckled.  
"Should I be jealous?" She asked teasingly.  
"You know damn well that no fan and no ring rat will ever compare to you," he winked down at her.

She smiled up at him and suddenly he snapped his head back up, clearly watching something in front of him.

"Hey, champ, you deserve it," Corey's voice came from the balcony next to them.  
"Thanks, man," Baron said.  
"Where's Ashley? Wasn't she supposed to fly out for the show?" Corey asked.

Although their little threesome was a secret to most people, a few chosen ones knew about it. Since Seth had Dean and later also Roman in on the secret, and Ashley had Renee to confide in, Baron had chosen to fill in his best friend Corey as well so he too would have someone outside their little private circle to talk to when it was needed. And sometimes it was needed even though they weren't in a relationship. They had agreed early on that it was a play thing between them, but what a play thing it was, and sometimes he just needed someone from the outside to share his thoughts with.

"She's in the shower," Baron lied.

She smirked and moved her hand down from the title to his crotch. He let out a little hum and quickly disguised it with a cough. Her other hand moved up as well and she worked quickly and quietly to open his pants and pull out his dick. Before he knew it, she had her lips around it, sucking and licking as only she could. He tried his hardest not to moan.

"You alright there? You look a little flustered," Corey said.  
"Yeah, just a big night and reality is setting in as we speak," Baron managed to fire off the lie convincingly.  
"Understandable," Corey said. "Oh, hi Seth."

She released Baron's dick and looked behind him to see Seth standing there holding his laughter within. She raised her hand and waved him over before taking Baron inside her mouth again.

"How's it going, champ?" Seth asked when he reached them.  
"Fine, fine, just fine," Baron said quickly.  
"Yeah, you look fine," Seth said and looked down at Ashley.

She reached a hand up and grabbed Seth's crotch as well and the smirk on his face quickly disappeared when he realized he was in trouble too. She palmed him through his pants while still sucking Baron.

"God," Baron muttered and looked to the sky.  
"What is it?" Corey asked.  
"Just thinking about that Nine Inch Nails song," Baron said.  
"Which one?" Corey asked.  
"I wanna fuck you like an animal," the message was delivered to Ashley.

She let go off his dick and grinned up at him.

"Ah, Ashley," Corey caught on. "Maybe you should join her in the shower."  
"That sounds like a fucking good idea," Baron said.  
"Goodnight guys," Corey said.

They waited till he had gone back into his room before both of them stared down at her. She gave them the most innocent look she could muster.

"You're in so much trouble!" Baron growled as he reached down to yank her up. "Inside! Now!"

Seth walked first and she followed with a swat to her ass delivered by Baron. She giggled by the impact and hurried inside. Seth turned around and pulled her in for a kiss. He had missed those lips so badly and he just wanted a kiss before everything went down. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth before finally letting go and stepping away from her.

"I think we should let Baron call all the shots tonight. He deserves it, being the new US champion and all," he said.  
"Baron?" She smirked as she turned around to look at him.  
"Get out of your clothes now!" Baron barked. "And watch Seth as you do so. And Seth, out of yours too."

She turned back around, watching Seth as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. She unzipped the skirt, letting it slide down her legs to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. She heard Baron growling something behind her and she knew he liked the fact that she had left out underwear. She pulled the top over her head to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"God damn it, Ash!" Seth licked his lips.

He quickly got out of the rest of his clothes and shoes, waiting for Baron's next command.

"Seth, get on the bed. Ash, be a good girl and suck him like you just sucked me outside," Baron said.

Seth lied down and she eagerly joined him on the the bed, sitting on her knees between his legs while taking him in her mouth.

"Right there," Seth sighed happily.

Baron undressed while watching them. No matter how many times they were with her, it never got old or boring. She was always the hottest thing in the world when he was close to her. He walked over, grabbed her hair and yanked her head off Seth's dick.

"Get on top of him. I wanna see you ride him," he demanded.

He let go off her hair and she climbed up on Seth, grabbed his dick and slid down to a loud moan from him.

"Ah yes, baby, ride daddy's cock," he hissed.

He grabbed her hips and tried yanking her down harder while he thrust up into her. Too much time always went by between them being together if anyone was to ask him and he always found himself eager to push harder, faster, deeper into her when he finally had her again.

"Don't make her cum!" Baron warned.  
"No fair," she whimpered.  
"I don't fucking care. You didn't play fair out on the balcony so you be a good fucking girl and wait till I join in," he said.

He moved around a bit and then moved over to the bed. She heard the sound of a cap being popped open and she knew what was to come. So did Seth because he pressed his fingers harder into her hips to stop her movements and hold her still. Baron grabbed her hair again and yanked her a bit backwards while his other hand went to her ass, slowly pushing two fingers in.

"You like that, Ash?" He asked as he moved them in and out agonisingly slow.  
"Yes," she whimpered lowly.  
"I can't hear you," he taunted.  
"Yes!" She raised her voice.

She tried pushing back against him but Seth held her still as if he had her in a death grip.

"Beg!" Baron demanded darkly.  
"Baron, please, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Do what you want with me! Fuck me hard, fuck me fast, make me cum! Please, please, please! I want you, both of you!" She begged shamelessly.

Seth and Baron shared a look, not able to keep the grins off their faces. No one could beg like her. No one could make them want a woman like she could make them want her.

"I love it when you beg," Baron pulled out his fingers.  
"No! Get back in!" She cried out.  
"Relax, pretty face," he chuckled. "You're getting something much better."

He moved up behind her and lined his dick up at her entrance. The second she felt the tip against her, she let out a sigh and got a smile on her face.

"If you could see her face right now," Seth laughed.

Baron pushed in slow, taking his time, dragging it out, until he was all the way in. He slowly pulled out again, winking at Seth as he thrust as slow as he could.

"Baron! Please!" She cried out again.  
"You don't want it slow?" He asked teasingly.  
"No!" She shrieked.  
"What do you want then?" He asked.  
"What you said outside," she answered.  
"And what did I say?" He asked.  
"That you wanna fuck me like an animal," she reminded him.  
"Oh yeah," he held still. "I did say that."

And with those words he started thrusting into her like crazy, yanking her head back by her hair again, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Seth started too, thrusting up into her the same way, both men working in unison to give her pleasure and pain at the same time.

"Come on!" Seth reached up and grabbed her throat. "Let me see you cum!"  
"Harder," she managed to get out.

He squeezed harder on her throat and within ten seconds she came hard, both men continuing their assult while she screamed and cried and fell apart around them. Her body went limp but that didn't stop them. They just continued, working her back up again, making her cum a second time after a couple of minutes.

"Just fucking cum, Seth!" Baron growled.

Getting that Baron had another plan he wanted to finish with, Seth closed his eyes and allowed himself to cum as well. His arms fell down on the bed and he looked up at Baron. Baron stopped his movements and yanked her body up to his.

"Move! I want you to watch!" Baron growled.

Seth managed to get out from underneath her and moved to stand up against the wall. Baron started again, thrusting into her like a mad man, literally fucking her down into the mattress. She moaned like a bitch in heat and once again he grabbed her hair, bending her back as good as he could while he forced her down with his crazy way of fucking her. She cried out a third time, so loud that Corey without a doubt had heard her, and finally Baron came too. He collapsed down on her, his dick still inside her ass, and left small kisses from one shoulder to the other. Seth walked over, sat down on the bed and stroked her blissful looking face.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is to watch you being fucked?" He asked.  
"One day I wish we could just sit next to each other and watch her being fucked like we do," Baron looked at Seth.  
"You wanna bring in two other guys?" She asked.  
"No way! You're ours!" Seth said demandingly.  
"You wanna film yourself fuck me and then watch it?" She asked.  
"That sounds better but I prefer watching it live," Seth chuckled.  
"Me too," Baron said.  
"Then what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Just the idea of it is fucking hot. Sitting there watching you being fucked, watching how you'll look at us beggingly, wanting us to release you from the torment but we won't," Seth said.  
"You're mean," she said.  
"Yep," Baron pulled out of her without warning.  
"Hey!" She shrieked.

He quickly rolled her around on her back and caught her lips in a deep kiss.

"I've missed you," he muttered against her lips. "You made my win today so much better."  
"Always call me for a good celebration," she chuckled.

An hour later Seth laid on his side with an arm around her waist and her back against his chest. He couldn't sleep. He just stared out in the darkness, feeling small movements in the bed as Baron moved his hand around to stroke her hair in her sleep.

"Baron?" Seth asked lowly.  
"Yeah?" Baron popped his head up on his hand to look over her body at Seth.  
"She's special, isn't she?" Seth asked.  
"Fucking special," Baron answered.

Seth nodded and moved in a little closer to her while slowly running his fingers over her stomach.

"What is it, Seth?" Baron asked.  
"I think I love her," Seth sighed.  
"Me too, Seth, me too," Baron said.


End file.
